<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen's Crown by MinervaMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503195">The Queen's Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaMouse/pseuds/MinervaMouse'>MinervaMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diabolus Familiaris [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Compliant Through 5A, F/M, Future Fic, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), chloe decker queen of hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaMouse/pseuds/MinervaMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe reflects on her first six months with the Devil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diabolus Familiaris [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Queen's Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first work in my Domesticated Devil series. This is a standalone one-shot. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are on me. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not that Lucifer had been stingy with her before, but since they’d gotten together, he’d taken his generosity to new heights. It wasn’t like she’d ever waited more than two minutes to get into Lux (much to the chagrin of the aspiring Instamodels dressed in their shortest, tightest, shiniest clubwear), nor had the bartenders ever been allowed to let her pay for a drink. But that was standard treatment for all of the team. Even Dan had a standing invitation and drank free. Well, until he shot Lucifer. Then the invitation wasn’t so standing. He still drank free, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, six months into their relationship, Chloe had realized that free drinks were just the tip of the iceberg. There was the reserved parking spot in his gated-off, private section of the Lux garage, marked by a sign that said “The Detective.” Rather adorably, Lucifer also had another spot reserved next to hers. This one was marked with a sign that said “Pre-reserved for The Detective’s Offspring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe half-suspected he was already browsing cars to purchase something he deemed truly worthy and something that Chloe deemed lacking any number of modern safety features. She still needed to talk to Dan and figure out if this was one of those situations where she had to have a “no seriously you cannot do this” conversation with Lucifer or if she could just steer him towards something that was extravagant but at least included airbags and crumple zones and other sorts of things she would like her future new driver child to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, the more Chloe thought about it, maybe she should direct him towards buying something for himself right away to tide him over for a while. If she played her cards right - and by playing her cards right Chloe meant drop literally any suggestion that she desired that they buy such a thing together, as a couple, just in case they three happened to be going somewhere - she could talk him into something safer for Trixie to ride in. Even though she knew that, as the Devil, Lucifer had could drive ten times faster than any human and still skillfully avoid an accident. But she was a mother and worrying was in her nature. Chloe trusted Lucifer, but there were still four million other people in LA city limits that she didn’t trust. She wasn’t too worried, though. She had a feeling that such a tangible, human marker of the official nature of their relationship would bring him the kind of intense satisfaction that made him light up and made Chloe tear her clothes off the second she had him in a reasonably acceptable place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had offered to let Trixie redecorate one of the guest bedrooms, if that would make it more comfortable to stay at the penthouse occasionally. Shortly into their relationship, she’d realized that she couldn’t leave Trixie and Lucifer alone without her daughter talking him into buying her more stuff. She’d had to put her foot down right before Lucifer completely revamped Trixie’s wardrobe with utterly impractical dry clean only designer clothes that she would outgrow in less than a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe hadn’t had the heart to object, though, when Trixie wanted to dress as Lucifer for Halloween and had asked if she could wear a suit like Lucifer. Lucifer had excitedly taken her to his personal tailor because he insisted that if Trixie was going to impersonate him, she was going to do it correctly. The picture of Lucifer and Trixie in matching charcoal three-piece suits with a plum pocket square and Louboutin dress shoes had immediately become her new cell phone background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d almost let him buy Trixie more clothes after seeing how happy that Halloween made him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Chloe didn’t feel suffocated under his tendency to try to spoil her. His gifts were always sweet, if frequently misguided. And she knew that if she ever told him that she desired to pay for drinks at Lux or take him to dinner, he would agree immediately. And probably reward her with multiple orgasms for allowing him to fulfill her desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the time she had known him, Chloe had learned that Lucifer just didn’t think about money. It was neither good nor bad. It just...was. He always had it and never begrudged anyone some desire just because they lacked something so mundane as funds. Once she had explained to him why she didn’t want Trixie to have her every desire fulfilled as fast as Lucifer could have it delivered, he had relented. Chloe had never seen a reason to mention it, but sometimes Lucifer’s behavior reminded her of some of the kids at Trixie’s school who had ADHD and were still learning how to best manage. Caroline, one of the other mothers at Trixie’s school that Chloe actually liked, had a son with ADHD and Chloe had discreetly implemented a few of the impulse control management tricks that Caroline had mentioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than get frustrated trying to explain to Lucifer for the third time that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no he could not buy Trixie a pied-a-terre in Malibu because he had read an article that said parents should dedicate a space for their growing teens to call their own,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had learned to triage his impulses into one of three categories: Red Alert Bad Idea, Redirect His Attention, and Give Him Free Rein. Most things fell into the second category, but even Chloe couldn’t resist giving him free rein in a few areas. She especially loved letting him go on linens for their beds, nothing but the highest quality produce and proteins, and a first-rate non-parochial (at Lucifer’s insistence) private school where Trixie would learn from the most engaging minds LA money could acquire. It had been a big adjustment for Chloe and Dan had been beyond uneasy with the literal Devil paying for his daughter’s schooling, but they knew what kind of opportunities it would offer Trix and that was worth the discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But sometimes she could talk him into a more conservative approach. When she’d said something about not wanting to live in the beach house or the penthouse or even one of his other hideaway retreats forever but wanting a place that belonged to them together as a couple, he’d immediately begun looking at almost comically expensive mansions. Chloe had quickly realized that he was trying to ensure that she and Trixie had access to the finest things available. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Communication</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had reminded herself. She had told Lucifer that she was thrilled he was enthusiastic about the idea but she wanted to stay within reasonable distance of everything in her life. She was not interested in a two hour drive, factoring in traffic, every day. Instead she’d managed to get him looking at still plenty expensive homes that were closer to the precinct but had plenty of space for them and for Trixie to have her own space. Amazingly, Dan had even managed to be gracious when Lucifer had offered to purchase him an equivalent house so as not to tempt Trixie into spending more time with them just because they had a nicer house. Lucifer had offered to let Dan and Trixie pick out the house together but he would pay for it and put it in trust for Trixie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She learned that it wasn’t about being stubborn and mulish. It was because he truly didn’t understand why she was denying Trixie or even herself things. He wanted to protect Trixie from the kind of hyper-controlled existence he had lived for millenia. It was actually kind of sweet, if Chloe managed to ignore that it was an instinct borne of truly reprehensible behavior by the assholes that were his parents and most of his siblings. His confusion was almost adorably childish and calmly explaining things as she soothingly massaged his temples yielded much better results than yelling. He made the wrong call every now and again, but he was trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She admitted that sometimes it was a fun fantasy to think about letting him run wild and spoil her. When she was lying in bed, surrounded by the cloud of luxury that was Lucifer’s top-of-the-line mattress and the thousand dollar Italian sheets made of some kind of wood fiber that Chloe didn’t understand but definitely didn’t question, it was hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had even worked out something of a routine. Lucifer generally only hosted at Lux on Friday or Saturday nights. Occasionally both, if it was a major party weekend. Sometimes Chloe went with him, sometimes she didn’t. When she went with him, Trixie stayed with Dan and they spent the night at Lux, retreating to the penthouse as the official party ended so she could take full advantage, without scarring Trixie for life, of Lucifer’s undeniable skill in the bedroom. When she didn’t go with him, she would spend a quiet night with Trixie or take a night to rest up and recharge. Some nights he would come home to her, burning with an intense need to be surrounded by her. On those nights, she didn’t usually have to worry about Trixie hearing anything because it wasn’t about loud moans of pleasure, but soft sounds of soothing and comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was one of the nights that Lucifer had to host at Lux, at least for part of the night. Trixie was sleeping over at a friend’s house, so Chloe had decided to treat herself to a home spa night. As soon as the house was quiet, she filled the custom tub, sized to fit Lucifer’s long frame and leave plenty of room for Chloe. She had to wait until he was gone, because if Lucifer had seen her getting ready for a bath, he would have tried to stay home and talk her into an all-night sex marathon, starting with the bath. She scented the water with some bubbles and one of the many bath bombs that Lucifer kept stocked. Chloe lit the candles, dimmed the light, and sank into the tub, reveling in the way she could submerge herself up to the neck and float bonelessly. Jets pressed at her back, a bad imitation of what Lucifer’s talented fingers could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe had been secretly planning for her spa night for days now. She’d put together a playlist, she’d bought herself a decadent miniature chocolate mousse cake (after all, Trixie’s chocolate cake tooth didn’t come out of left field), poured a glass of red wine from one of the many, many bottles in their wine cellar, and readied one of her favorite novels to read. She’d be thoroughly relaxed by the time Lucifer got home and then she could do one of her favorite activities - spoiling the Devil with something beyond money. She’d cuddle him and work her hands through his hair, whispering words of love and letting him bask in the warmth of a family that loved him, not despite who he was, but because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe savored a forkful of the silky chocolate cake and laid back against the spa pillow anchored on the tub wall. She luxuriated in the bath, enjoying the way the flavors of chocolate and red wine swirled in her mouth as she lost herself in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little Women </span>
  </em>
  <span>for what seemed like the hundredth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so lost in the March sisters’ story, that she didn’t even hear the footsteps coming down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective?” Lucifer called as he opened the door to the bathroom. Chloe let out a startled shriek, accidentally dropping her book in the bathwater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, you scared me.” She put a hand on her chest as she looked in dismay at the now-sodden book she had to fish out of the water. “What are you doing home so early?” The last time she had checked the clock it was only ten fifteen at night. Practically the beginning of the evening, for the club scene. She doubted he’d been at Lux for more than half an hour. He’d probably flown home and left the Corvette at Lux for the evening, just to get back to their house sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” He said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was powerless against that. Not that the dirty promises he whispered in her ear at work, quietly enough that nobody else could hear, or his ribald innuendos didn’t make her body clench with desire, but she could never stand firm at his everyday in-his-own-way declarations of love. Holding his gaze, Chloe turned the hot water tap to bring the water back up to temperature. “Join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer stripped out of his suit hastily, not even bothering to hang it up properly, then climbed into the tub with Chloe. A little water splashed out of the tub as they rearranged their positioning, so that Chloe could nestle between his long legs and he could rest his head in the crook of her neck, which she had discovered was his favorite spot, despite how it must have craned his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.” She murmured, not missing the smile that spread across his lips at the reference to their shared home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to be home.” He rumbled into her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few minutes, Lucifer idly pressing kisses into her skin while she closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace. As far as she was concerned, this was perfect. She could have happily stayed this way forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe hadn’t even realized she’d voiced those thoughts out loud until Lucifer spoke. “All you have to do is ask, love. I would give you the stars, if you asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d had boyfriends promise her the stars before. But she’d never had a boyfriend who might actually be able to deliver on that promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe twisted slightly in his arms, so that she could see his face. “But you know you don’t have to, right? I want to be with you, not your ridiculous bank account.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer hummed in response. “Darling, it brings me pleasure to give you and your offspring anything you could want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a familiar debate, albeit one that had no real heat left in it. Lucifer would happily buy her anything she asked for and then thank her for it. Chloe insisted that just because she was with someone absurdly rich didn’t mean she wanted to spend money without thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s mine is yours.” He said. “You are my queen and I could never deny you anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like plenty of other kids, young Chloe had done her fair share of day dreaming about being a princess. She'd tied an old bed sheet around her shoulders to be a cape and plopped a $1.99 plastic crown atop her head. A particularly lucky piece of driftwood served as her scepter and her dad's home office chair served as her throne. But none of her pretending could have possibly prepared Chloe for the hit of realizing that oh shit her man was a king, of sorts. And he wanted her as his queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your queen?” Chloe’s breathing picked up slightly at the implication. “As in, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span> queen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Queen queen.” He repeated. “There has never been anyone like you and there never will be anyone like you again, love. I would have you by my side as my Queen forever. On this earth or any other.” For all Lucifer could read her like a book, he seemed oblivious to the emotions swirling underneath her surface. “You know, I don't actually know if an angel can legally marry a human.” Lucifer ruminated. “I haven't exactly got any kind of state-issued legal documentation about my identity if you wanted to be legally married under the American system. Although I could certainly get it, if that interested you. Honestly a little light fraud -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LUCIFER." She cut him off loudly to get his attention. Chloe lowered her voice when she could see that he was listening again. "I'm not there - I don't - marriage." She floundered, trying to find the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Detective. Chloe." Lucifers voice was the slow, measured pace and smooth baritone he used when he was trying to handle her carefully. "Celestials...we don't really have the same concept of marriage as humans. We don't quite have the same concept of property, really. So I haven't felt any particular need to think about the formalities of it all. But Chloe, love, know that you are - I would -" He broke off, at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, it's not so easy." She teased tensely. "You feel crazy, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When it comes to you? One hundred percent of the time." He agreed. "Chloe I cannot find the words, exactly, to tell you what I am feeling but I think I can show you. Will you -" he stood and held out a hand so that she could brace on him to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about." She reached for his hand. "Buying me presents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't buy you anything, Detective. And would you just, indulge me a moment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, she stood up, stepped out of the tub, and allowed him to dry her off with one of the soft, fluffy towels from the warming towel rack near the tub. He slipped a silk robe over her shoulders and Chloe followed him through the bedroom and into his study. She allowed him to seat her on the overstuffed couch next to a wall safe. She had a momentary flashback to her birthday two years before when she and Linda had accidentally chipped his wall trying to get into a safe just like this one. "Lucifer-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh. I want you to have the combination." He told her, catching her eyes in that otherworldly celestially captivating way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daunted, Chloe nodded and focused on the safe as Lucifer punched in the combination. 4-5-5-9. She blinked, processing that combination. Her badge number. The combination to his personal safe was her badge number. That was...very Lucifer. Detail oriented and sweet without completely crossing over into being maudlin. She tore herself away from that short introspection and looked back at Lucifer. Then she looked at what Lucifer was holding in his left hand. It was a lacy, delicate crown socketed with gleaming black onyx but made of iron and practically humming with ancient - something. It was indescribable how the crown seemed too old to be from this era of humans and as if it possessed some kind of knowledge from its age. Lucifer walked to where she sat on the bed and held the crown out so that she could inspect it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the Queen's crown." He told her as she held out a finger, gently testing the crown by feather-light touch. Then she sharply yanked back her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will it -" She glanced worriedly at him and then the crown and back again. "If I hold it or wear it or something will it hurt me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No." He hesitated. "I don't think, anyway. I've never read any such indications nor have I ever heard of such a thing. Detective, please believe that I would never knowingly place you in harm's way."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe relaxed, hearing the sincerity in his voice. She took the crown from him. It was shockingly light even though it was definitely iron, exactly as it looked. Chloe shivered. She still wasn't fully used to regularly coming into contact with divine objects. "This is..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I discovered it in the vault." He told her. "A sort of pocket dimension personal storage locker in Hell. When I went... While I was..." Lucifer trailed off. "Shortly before I came home from our separation, I discovered that this had been left there. A cruel taunt from my father to reminded me exactly of what I was missing." He  nodded to her. "But the laugh's on Him because I'm home to give it to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervously, Chloe set the crown on her head, bracing herself for a broken neck or temporary death or other serious trauma. Nothing happened. In fact, it felt like gravity applied a little less to her, all of a sudden. There was the lightest bit less pressure on her knees and the muscles in her neck stretched and lengthened, loosening up to a degree Chloe had only ever gotten from her best yoga sessions. She blinked, marveling at how the crown could be made of iron and yet somehow weigh less than nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe opened her mouth and then snapped it shut again as she realized how Lucifer might interpret it if she wondered if this crowns existence had not been intended as torture, but rather a peace offering, twisted and rotted and fucked up by Lucifer’s Father's lack of communication. Things had begun to improve since the utterly disastrous family dinner from the beginning of their relationship, but Chloe was still wary of getting in between her boyfriend and his Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Detective?" He frowned at her, face full of concern. "Are you alright?" It occurred to her that he might mistakenly think that the crown had hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually I feel a bit lighter than before." Chloe said, her voice full of hushed awe. She took off the crown and handed it back to Lucifer, not sure how to process any of what had just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer placed the crown back in the safe, covering it with an expensive-looking royal blue velvet and off-white silk satin dust cover, and then securely locking the safe door. "Should you ever desire the crown, it belongs to you." Lucifer told her quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gravity of the moment was absolutely not lost on Chloe. He might not know if he could marry her on earth but he was offering her eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer.” She breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anything, Detective. I’m yours for eternity.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>